1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ejecting devices, and more particularly, to an ejecting device for a card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information technology is developing, a variety of electronic cards inseparable in use from the card connectors become more and more popular. Generally speaking, the electronic card is inserted into the corresponding card connector for data reading/writing after a user pushes the card by the hands into the insertion slot of the card connector until the card cannot be pushed forward anymore; meanwhile, the contact pads of the card are electrically connected with the contact terminals of the card connector.
When the operation is done and the card is being extracted from the card connector, generally speaking, the card is directly pulled out by the user's hands or ejected by an ejecting device. The currently available ejecting device is usually a compression spring having a short stroke of ejection. Because the card connector is more and more miniature, such structure disables the user from extracting the card from the card connector conveniently. Therefore, the currently available ejecting device for the card connector needs further improvement.